It All Started With a Kick Me Sign
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Naruto is craving ramen and goes to visit Iruka in hopes of getting some for free, however he bumps into Kakashi and can't help but to pull a prank on the older man. The reprecutions of this prank are more then anyone would have guessed. SASUNARU, AU-ish, SMUT/LEAMON
1. Chapter 1

**It All Started With a Kick Me Sign**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own naruto TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight violence. SasuNaru

**Summary-** Naruto visits Iruka-sensei only to be kicked out by Kakashi-sensei and decides to play a prank, the after effects get him in more trouble than he ever would have predicted.

I'm warning you now this is probably going to disappoint you, since I never really had the inspiration to write this in the first place and am only doing it cuz my friend asked me to. Okay pretended Orochimaru never came for Sasuke and that after being promoted to Jounin that Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi stayed on the same team. Naruto is now 16 and so are Sasuke and Sakura. Let the story begin!

Chapter One

Naruto sat innocently watching the sun go down after training hard all day, his first day off in a whole week mind you. Feeling the sweat drip down his neck his shivered as it raced down his spine. It's not like he's a 'relaxed' kind of person but this moment, yes just this moment was nice; feeling the soft breeze blow through his damp hair as the sun said its good-byes and sunk bellow his vision. Suddenly a flash of a certain raven haired teen flashed through his mind. "Ahhh! Why do I keep thinking about him?!" He yelled shaking his head from side to side hoping to shake away the image.

Sighing he got up and started heading home, jumping through the darkening forest Naruto wondered if he had any Ichiraku free ramen tickets left and picked up his pace at the thought. Reaching the edge of the forest Naruto just jumped onto the roof of a house and kept going, jumping from roof to roof. Just as he was about to turn to the left he spotted Sakura hanging out her window, and bounced onto her roof and hung himself over the edge.

"Evening Sakura." He greeted with his usual goofy smile.

"Hey Naruto, what did you do today?" She replied with a slightly bored and slightly curious tone.

"Trained."

"All day?"

"Yup, what about you?"

"Hmm, not much really. I tried to find Sasuke, but gave up after about ten minutes and went to the library. Came home and relaxed, so yea I had a relaxing day." She smiled looking up at Naruto.

"Well I suppose that's nice." He replied kind of upset that she went looking for Sasuke but at the same not exactly surprised. "Well I'm heading home now, cya Sakura" He said waving behind him as he continued home.

"Bye Naruto." She called watching the yellow and orange ball disappear in the distance.

On his way home Naruto decided to drop by Iruka-sensei's to ask him to take them out for ramen. Upon his arrival he knocked on the door and waited patiently for Iruka to open it. Patiently? Pfft yea right!

"Iruka-sensei! It's Naruto, come oonn open the doooorr!" He yelled out to his old teacher while pounding on the door. After waiting a few more seconds Naruto took off his backpack and grabbed out a piece of paper and a pen, _if he wants to take so long then I'll just have to get him back _he though mischievously. Just as he finished writing the door opened to reveal Kakashi, with his trade-mark orange book in hand. "Kakashi-sensei? Where's Iruka-sensei?." Naruto asked impatiently.

"Iruka, is trying to sleep. After just catching a cold, so could you kindly leave now Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked already turning around and shutting the door. But he didn't notice when Naruto stuck the 'Kick Me' sign on his back rather than Iruka's. Huffing when the door closed he turned around and went home deciding to bug his current teacher in the morning.

The next day after going through his morning routine Naruto headed to the bridge to wait for Kakashi-sensei, smiling to himself the whole way when he thought about the sign on his teachers back. No matter if they were on equal ground Naruto just couldn't bring himself to call Kakashi his teammate and preferred to think of him as a teacher.

"Morning guys" he called out after walking onto the bridge and spotting both his team mates already there. _Stupid Sasuke_ Naruto thought when he saw the raven haired boy leaning over the side of the bridge. Sakura waved from her position lying on the ground and Sasuke grunted, grinding his teeth Naruto walked to his usual waiting spot and sat down. Naruto leant back onto the railings and prepared himself to wait for Kakashi, which just means got comfy and shut his eyes.

Only a minute after doing this he heard the 'poof' that signalled his teacher's arrival. _He's early today_ Naruto thought standing and opening his eyes and almost falling over the side of the bridge as he did so. "Shizune? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Shizune looked at all three jounin and smiled sheepishly.

"Well you see yesterday Kakashi came to see Lady Tsunade and well she got a bit carried away when she saw this 'kick me' sign on his back." She said rubbing the back of her head and jumping in surprise when Naruto yelled out 'YES' and jumped around victoriously. "Naruto what do you mean 'yes'?" Shizune asked having already figured out the answer but wanting it confirmed.

"Well yesterday I went to Iruka's house and waited for forever for him to open the door but he didn't, Kakashi did. And when he did he told me to go away so I stuck a kick me sign on his back, and it seems like Granny Tsunade got him good!" He exclaimed breaking out in a fit of laughter making Shizune sigh.

"In any case your mission is postponed for today and Naruto you had already been pin pointed as the culprit and as punishment you have to go look after Iruka for the day." She said.

Sakura jumps and smiles turning around and asks Sasuke if he wants to walk with her, he declines of course and walks off in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. Huffing Sakura does the same but turns left rather than right when she leaves the bridge.

Shizune had grabbed Naruto by the collar at this point and was already heading to Iruka's house, dragging Naruto behind her the whole way.

After a whole day of changing wet cloths and making soup for Iruka-sensei Naruto had felt pretty drained, considering he didn't do much, and had gone home and passed out straight away. Not even bothering to eat or shower.

Naruto woke several times that night to either kick his blanket of or pull it back up, needless to say the next day he felt like crap. Getting out of bed was incredibly hard, as the sun shone through his open window and onto his flushed face. Dragging his feet behind himself Naruto slowly made his way to the bathroom, showered, went to the toilet then leaving to his favourite training spot without eating breakfast. Walking through the sense forest he felt slightly cold but decided it was just because he had felt too hot when he got out of the shower and decided to leave his big orange and black jumper at home.

Picking a kunai out of his side pouch he shot it past several tree's and heard a loud thunk that signalled it hitting something, following after the kunai he saw it had hit the target he'd set up years ago right in the centre. Looking at the target brought back memories of his childhood, how people used to tease him and the ids not knowing why their parents hated him called him fat and what not, that was one of the reasons Naruto was so fit now I mean he even had a six pack.

Pulling out some shuriken he began his training in an extra regressive way in an attempt to block out the memories. The occasional black out an stabbing pain in his gut were the only things that slowed him down but he ignored them and kept training.

After about three hours Naruto decided to have a break and sat down on a branch and lent back on the tree, only to stand ad pull a kunai out from the target behind him when he heard a noise to his left. "Whose there?" he yelled trying to see past the blackness creeping into his vision.

"Relax it's just me dobe." Came the calm response, that had Naruto sighing in relief.

"Haha, had me worried for a second there, come to trainnn….."Naruto's words drifted off as his world went completely black and unlike the other black outs this one was for real and had his unconscious body falling backwards off the tree branch and towards the ground far, far below.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called out jumping down to catch the unconscious blonde. "Oi Naruto, hey wake up." He said his voice slightly shaky as he tapped the blonde on the cheek. On closer inspection of the boy's face he noticed how pale Naruto looked and those slight bags under his eyes.

Standing up Sasuke ran to the hospital as fast as he could. "Today of all days Naruto.." he mumbled, _ today I was going to tell you how I feel. _The sentence finished itself inside his head as he saw the hospital. "Hang in the we're almost there." He whispered to the blonde in his arms, Naruto was the only person who had ever been able to crack his calm exterior and as a result had force more and more people to realise who Sasuke really was inside and made him make more friends, real friends.

_You better be okay dobe._

So how am I doing, I mean I'm jus building of the idea my friend had but yea. Hope you like it so far.

P.S I'm going to post some non-yaoi stories soon too, cuz I rekon people are starting to think that's all I write about. Haha anywayz review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

**It All Started With a Kick Me Sign**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own naruto TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight violence. SasuNaru

**Summary-** Naruto visits Iruka-sensei only to be kicked out by Kakashi-sensei and decides to play a prank, the after effects get him in more trouble than he ever would have predicted.

Haha lolz warning slight lemonz and fluff ahead! I'm gonna let you guys in on a secret, ready? _I. Don't. Like. Sasuke._ It's true, I find him too gothic and depressing granted I know why but yea, so that's why in my stories that I right about him he seems to have more emotions and is more open etc etc, if you don't like that I apologise but yea that's just what I think. In any case let chapta two begin!

Chapter Two

"Geese you're such a moron Naruto" Sasuke said for the fourth time that day, making Naruto sigh again.

"Look I'm sorry okay, I just forgot to eat that's all, stop yelling at me for it." Naruto said rolling over in his bed to growl at Sasuke, but he was secretly happy that Sasuke had worried about him and increased his growl to try not to show it.

"It's not my fault that I care about you!" Sasuke yelled back kicking Naruto's bed frame, making Naruto jump and blush, and after realising what he's just said making himself blush as well. "Well- ah you see- umm." He mumbled then Kakashi's words from earlier ran through his head add he decided to just come straight out and say it. " I- IloveyouNaruto!" he said quickly then ran out of the blondes house leaving said blonde behind with an extremely shocked look on his face- until.

"Wait Sasuke!" He yelled jumping off the bed and following the raven haired boy in front of him Sasuke looked back for a split second before suddenly turning into the forest and running in to the densest part he could find, Naruto still following in his wake.

When Sasuke finally stopped Naruto grabbed his hand, spun him around and pinned him to the closest tree. "Stop running!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who was now looking at him blankly, face devoid of any emotion. "I love you to." He whispered to Sasuke watching the others eyes widen and leaned in slowly to place a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's shock wore off instantly at this so he took dominance over the kiss and flipped their positions so he was now pinning Naruto to the tree. _He likes me! He likes me!_ His inner voice chanted happily as he deepened the kiss into something more lustful, slipping his tongue into Naruto's wet cavern making the blonde shiver. After a few minutes Naruto broke away and tried to catch his breath as Sasuke kissed down his neck and sucked on its base earning a low moan from Naruto. "N-no Sasuke s-stop here." He gasped out as the raven haired teens hand started to creep under his shirt.

Sasuke whose mind had been clouded with the need to claim what was his instantly snapped out of it and pulled back to look Naruto in the face. Naruto's cheeks had pink webbing across them and his lips were slightly parted as he struggled to catch his breath. "We should stop here Sasuke." He said again. Sasuke simply nodded and let go, jumping into the tree he sat himself in a branch directly above the blondes head. "Umm, I'll talk to you later, I have to go apologise to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, then ran back in the direction they had come from, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts and really, really tight pants.

Frowning to himself Sasuke did a quick look around while he felt for anyone's chakra, finding none of both he sighed and freed his erect cock from his pants and stroking it in a steady rhythm, Naruto's moan from early making him pick up his pace. "Ah- ah Na.. ru.. to" he sighed his release.

Blushing slightly at what he'd just done Sasuke cleaned himself up as best as he could and headed home to clean up properly.

"I'm sorry sensei it was just a prank I didn't mean for you to end up all… you know." Naruto said finally, while gesturing all over Kakashi who was sitting in a hospital bed with a broken leg and several broken ribs as well as bruising on his back in a familiar shape of a shoe print.

Kakashi looked Naruto over again and noticed that the boy still looked just as distracted as he originally had upon entering the room but the blush was now gone. Kakashi being Kakashi new how Sasuke felt about Naruto and was actually the one who had prompted the younger boy to make his move, so he guessed what had happened to make Naruto like this but wasn't positive.

"It's okay Naruto, it was just a prank right? Anyway Lady Hokage will be over soon to heal me up anyway." Kakashi said rummaging in the desk beside his bed for something. "Oh is that her now?" He said making Naruto jump and turn around to the door, and sigh in relief when he realised she wasn't actually here yet.

"Well sensei, I am sorry but I have to go, to um train, yea that's right train!" Naruto blabbered out heading for the door.

"Naruto." Kakashi called to the boy, Naruto turned around and just barely caught the scroll that was thrown at him. "Deliver that to Sasuke okay?" Kakashi said, smiling evilly behind his mask when the blonde nodded and ran out. "Ahh revenge is sweet…" He said to no one in particular.

Mwahahahahahaaa, ah I almost feel bad for what I'm gonna do to Naru but he wants it so its okay ;)

Review ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**It All Started With a Kick Me Sign**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own naruto TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight violence. SasuNaru

**Summary-** Naruto visits Iruka-sensei only to be kicked out by Kakashi-sensei and decides to play a prank, the after effects get him in more trouble than he ever would have predicted.

Haaaa I swear I wrote chapter two like two months ago, that's eight weeks, or fifty-two days. I had lost inspiration but after re-reading it I decided to write another chapter. So I hope I don't let you all down.

Chapter Three

Naruto walked out of the hospital and considered just throwing the scroll away somewhere but decided against it, it looked important. And he didn't want to open it in case it went all chunin exams again (**a/n: Haha who loved what happened in the chunin exams?)**. Walking down the almost empty street he looked up at the blood red sky, it looked so threatening, a bad omen perhaps?

Sighing he decided just to get it over with and jumped onto the roof. Heading in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

Sasuke hated night time, he'd long since gotten over his 'revenge clouded' state of mind from when he was a child and although he would still like to at least see Itachi and ask him why, his past no longer haunted him in that sense. But it still made him uneasy, the memory of dead bodies and blood were always the worst when darkness seized the village.

So lost in his thoughts Sasuke didn't feel the all too familiar presence approaching his home and almost screamed when he heard a knock on the door, _almost_. But he was an Uchiha and his blood wouldn't let him do something so disgraceful. Heading over to the door he put on his usual mask and opened it with a flourish. "Hello, how can I help you?" He asked politely, smirking slightly when he saw who was at his door.

"Uh- umm this is for you, th-that's all. Bye!" Naruto stuttered out shoving a red and green scroll into his face. Sasuke grabbed the offending article that was blocking his vision and opened it. His eyes scanned over the familiar writing with the ease of experience and scoffed, standing to the side of his door in a silent invitation he waited for Naruto to enter.

The blond looked like he wanted nothing more than to run on home and eat some ramen but he entered none the less, he was looking everywhere but at Sasuke so he naturally missed the evil gleam that entered his eyes. Shutting the door softly Sasuke lead Naruto into his bedroom and told him to sit while he went and got some juice.

Sasuke's smirk grew, his thoughts from earlier already out the window. Naruto was in his room, on his bed, and they were alone. Oh the _possibilities. _Sasuke's mind wanders as he pours the juice, could he get Naruto in 'the mood'? Ha only if he just came straight out and 'attacked' him, that would be the only way to get through to the blonde. Sighing Sasuke brought the juices back into the room, handing one to Naruto he asked in a neutral tone of voice. "So did you read the message?" Naruto for his part actually looked shocked Sasuke would ask such a thing.

"No of course not!" He shouts glaring at the raven, who just shrugs and sips his juice. Looking back at Naruto he struggles to keep us his expressionless mask, the little fox is blushing and has a look in his eyes that shouts he's trying to get the courage to say something. "A- ah, um well, I was umm, wondering a-about uh, earlier on…." He manages to get out his voice trailing off towards the end as he takes a great interest in the floor at his feet.

"What were you wondering Naruto?" Sasuke all but purrs putting his drink down and walking over to the blonde. "I still love you yes that wasn't a joke." He says as he takes the drink from Naruto's hand and places it on the desk near his own. "And I still want to continue what you started." He finished jumping on top of Naruto and kissing those cute pink lips. Naturally Naruto struggles, even though he is kissing Sasuke back with just as much, want, need and passion. Slowly Sasuke's hand slides under Naruto's shirt as the blondes hands are slowly entwining themselves in his hair.

Pale hands caressed the soft, tan skin of Naruto's stomach sliding up and down those thin sides making the blonde shiver in anticipation and finally rubbing over now pert nipples. "A-ahh!" Naruto gasps arching into Sasuke. The latter smirks and pulls the shirt over Naruto's head, bending down he latched onto the free nipple and began to nip and suck it sensually urgings the blonde to moan more and more. Those moan, gasps and mewls of pressure were all Sasuke could hear. Naruto's flushed body all he could see. But he wanted more, he needed more. "Naruto….." He breathed as his free hand slid down to even more private areas.

He couldn't think straight Sasuke's presence was everywhere, his body was burning, hot so hot! More he wanted more. "Sa- sauske!" He cried when the other began to pump his dick. It was too much, it was so different from when he was alone he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. It was coiling inside his stomach, it was so intense how much more could he feel? How much higher could Sasuke take him. "Ah m-more, please more!" He cried arching into Sasuke's hand. He saw the raven smirk he heard the mocking scoff but he was too far gone, he just wanted completion. Sasuke pressed a cold hand to Naruto's waist, effectively pinning his waist to the bed. Naruto almost came back to his senses as he watched Sasuke's head sink into his thighs, almost.

But Sasuke's mouth was surrounding him before he could even squirm, thus effectively throwing all thought out the door. His hips jerked involuntarily as Sasuke bent his head down lower, and then pulled back up while sucking, hard. "AAHHHH!" Naruto all but screamed. That was it he couldn't last anymore, Naruto's hands threaded into Sasuke's hair again but this time he was trying to pull him up. "Sasuke s-stop! I'm gonna-" Sasuke humming around his member cut Naruto off short, _it felt goood_- no! "Sasuke lift your head." He tried again but Sasuke just slid down further and sucked up harder. Naruto couldn't hold out anymore, is hands clenched to fists in Sasuke's hair and he screamed, yes screamed Sasuke's name. Laying back on the bed Naruto felt his eyelids getting heavy, and he didn't see any reason why he should stay awake, I mean he felt so warm and safe right where he was.

Sasuke licked his lips as he looked at Naruto's sleeping form, _too bad_ he thought briefly but he brushed it off, he wasn't that disappointed. I mean look at Naruto, he did that to the blonde and he hadn't even _entered _him yet. Sasuke lent against the wall and freed his straining member, he had live material and this was something a cold shower couldn't cure. Stroking himself Sasuke recollected his blowjob for his Naru, those moans and gasps, the way he called his name. He couldn't wait to be in Naruto's heat, just the thought of those warm silky walls was enough to give him that little push and he came with Naruto's name on his lips.

After cleaning up Sasuke went back into his room and cuddled Naruto into his chest, falling asleep easily with another by his side.

Ne ne readers, was this chapter okay? I am making more just so you know, lol I thought about ending it hear but they need t seal their relationship before i do ;) well I hope you liked it. Review ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**It All Started With a Kick Me Sign**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight violence. SasuNaru

**Summary-** Naruto visits Iruka-sensei only to be kicked out by Kakashi-sensei and decides to play a prank, the after effects get him in more trouble than he ever would have predicted.

**Authors Note-** Yuki- Heya guys~! Sorry about putting this off for so long! I have been busy with other school things and what nots, ah and I also updated some new stories for those of you who don't know *Evil gleam appears in eyes*

Sasuke- Oh no not again…..

Yuki- Ahhhh~! My new obssessions have become Durarara and Blue Exorcist~! So those of you who love fanfics on IzayaxSizu-chan and BonxRin I sugest your scurry over to my profile and check them out!

Sasuke- *Rolls eyes* Anyway read on for when I _finally_ get to claim my Naruto.

Chapter Four

Naruto sighed in content as he snuggled his face into the warm heat in front of him, he felt so safe and comfy, so nice it smelled like…... Peeking open his cerulean eyes the blonde glanced up at what he knew was Sasuke in embarrassment, the raven was still asleep, his peaceful face entrancing the blonde as he fought the urge to stroke the pale cheek, the Uchiha looked so cute in his sleep. As soon as the thought hit him Naruto blushed and tried to quietly sneak out of the warm bed, only to feel a lean arm wrapped securely around his waist, the blonde smiled at the protectiveness of the other but he was still struggling with his memories of last night. Frowning slightly he grabbed the arm and slowly tried to peel it off himself, just as it was loose enough it suddenly tightened and Naruto felt the body behind him shit and a ghost of hot breath on his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"And just where are you going?" Sasuke's husky voice asked, deep and husky from sleep. At the sound of it Naruto had another flash back of how Sasuke treated him and blushed instantly trying to devise a plan to escape.

"To get a shower…" He said not meeting Sasuke's gaze as the raven rolled him over and tilted his chin upwards, the minute he was let go he was going to bolt- ah wait, he was going to get dressed then bolt. I mean how could he face Sasuke after all those embarrassing things he did last night? All the moaning and gasping and cu- He just couldn't!

"Tch dobe, the second I let you go you're going to run off." Sasuke said into his hair his lips and breath tickling the skin of Naruto's scalp giving him a warm feeling that was hard to shake, the arm around the blonde's waist tightening even more. Naruto growled slightly trying to cover up how much he wanted to bury his face in Sasuke's chest and to back to sleep. Forcing such thoughts to the side he wondered how Sasuke could read him so easy but brushed it off without much thought as he quickly makes the hand symbols for substitution jutsu and poofs out of Sasuke's arm, the pillow his head was on now in his place. Laughing triumphantly Naruto quickly ran out the room, instantly realising his lack of clothes and changing direction, diving into the bathroom and locking the door.

Sighing at the distance he relaxes and looks around the spacious room that is bigger than his bathroom and room combined, the walls of the room were covered with a beautiful black and midnight blue marble that matched the bath, the floor was a pure white tile that had swirls of light blue. A big bath ran half way across the back wall and a two headed shower took up the rest, the wall closest to the bath having a long black sink that had enough bench space for him to lay on and two basins equally spaced apart. Next to the sink there was a porcelain black toilet, and on the opposite side there was a cupboard filled with fancy towels, soaps and what nots.

After taking in the magnificent room Naruto finally lets his embarrassment the out as his face, neck and ears turn bright red and his body trembles slightly. The blonde hit his head against the door hardly believing how submissive he'd been. Straightening up Naruto told himself his behaviour was simply because of shock and next time he'd be fine. Sighing to himself Naruto walked over to the shower and got in, adjusting the temperature to how he liked it and relaxing in its warm embrace.

It's not like he didn't love Sasuke, and it's not like he didn't….. enjoy last night, it's just hated just leaving Sasuke like that and the blonde sighed, it seriously seemed like the raven was expected him to be Uke. Hell if he let that happen without arguing!

Naruto reached for the soap as he heard the door unlock and open, deciding to ignore Sasuke until the older teen spoke he rubbed it over his arms and neck, over his torso and down his legs. Just as he straightened up from washing his legs Naruto felt Sasuke slowly take the soap and watched as the raven lathered it onto his hands as he placed the bar of soap back onto the holder and turned Naruto so he was facing the glass before he rubbed the suds on his hands onto Naruto's ass and around his waist until it reached more private areas and rubbed them slowly.

"A-ah~" Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke purposefully began rubbing him slowly making him hard. The blonde couldn't even think of a reason to get him to stop, his thoughts slowly fading away again. Naruto shivered as Sasuke buried his face in his neck the raven hair slicking onto his skin and melding with his blonde locks as he felt Sasuke smirk before he began sucking and nipping at the skin. The raven's free hand slowly sliding down the blondes crack as he lifted his head so his mouth was level with the blonde's ear, a chuckle was heard before the blonde shuddered.

~Sasuke's POV~

"Ne Naru, can I?" The question was spoken huskily as Sasuke rubbed a digit against the quivering hole of the blonde, relishing the shiver and slight moan he received loving how the rowdy blonde had become a moaning mess in his arms.

"Nnn~ Y-yes." Naruto gasped out, Sasuke rewarding him as he tightened his grip and gave a particularly hard tug on his member making the blonde arch against him, shivers of pleasure wracking his body. Naruto barely even flinching when the digit slid in and was slowly pulled out before being slid back in and curling, slowly adjusting the blonde to the new and foreign feeling, Naruto whined slightly as Sasuke pulled it out and slid a second back in as he began scissoring the blondes hole preparing him until he decided that it was enough.

By this time Naruto was leaning against the glass wall of the pristine white shower his body trembling and moans tumbling from his mouth non-stop as he thrust back on Sasuke's fingers, desiring more pleasure. Sasuke smiled as he pulled out the fingers and let go of Naruto's penis rubbing soothing circles at the base of the blonde back as he finally placed the head of his aching cock at Naruto's entrance.

"Naruto?" He asked one last time before he entered, waiting for the blonde to reply, tenderly kissing the nape of Naruto's neck as he nodded and Sasuke slow began pushing in. He kept rubbing soothing circles at the base of the blonde back until he was fully sheathed and released a shuddering breath. It felt, amazing. Naruto's inner walls were clenching and unclenching him in waves as the blonde slowly adjusted to his size. Once the blonde relaxed Sasuke pulled out till only the head remained and slowly pushed back in, shivering in delight as Naruto moan and pushed back on him, urging him to move faster.

"Nn~ So tight Naru~" Sasuke husked out as he began picking up speed, gradually altering his position so he could find the spot that would make Naruto scream in ecstasy. Knowing exactly when he hit it as Naruto arched against him and literally screamed his name. Smirking Sasuke slammed harder and faster into that same spot every sound escaping the blonde luscious lips turning him on to the point where he was at his peak.

Sasuke quickly reached around Naruto's waist as he began fondling the blonde's pert nipples and his other hand reaching lower to pump Naruto, his pace as fast as his thrusts as he brought them to completion the others name on each of their lips as they climaxed. Sasuke watched in a dethatched sense as he pulled out and his and Naruto's semen was washed down the drain by the water still pouring down on them.

The raven lowered them to the ground as he gently stroked Naruto's hair waiting for the blonde to speak first. The first words from the blondes lips making the older laugh loudly as he cuddled the blond to him.

"B-bastard, how come you g-got to be on top!"

"Because you're just too cute Naru" Was the loving and caring reply.

Yuki- That's all everyone~ The last chapter of It All Started with a Kick Me Sign.

Sasuke- *mumbles* About time I got to fuck the dobe

Yuki- Tch patience is a virtue Sasuke ever heard that one? Or maybe good things come to those wait?

Naruto- Don't mind him Yuki-chan it was a good story and I'm sure he loved all the perverted things you let him do to me.

Sasuke- *Smirks* Mmmm the last part is true

Yuki- Yay~! Hahahaha anyway guys review ne?

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
